


Jealousy's the Game

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Game of Thrones (Books), Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Jealous sex, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: You and Jon make it a point to get each other jealous, because the sex is amazing afterwards.





	Jealousy's the Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Game of Thrones fic, so feedback would be really appreciated!! This was inspired by Nick Jonas' song "Jealous"

Jealousy is a trait that Jon Snow is intimately familiar with. He’s grown up jealous. Jealous of Robb for his mother’s love, jealous of Theon for his status, and jealous of his uncle Ben and the men of the Night’s Watch. 

Of course, he’d learned better about the Night’s watch, and Robb was dead, Theon lost to the vile Ramsay Bolton. Jealousy is no longer an emotion Jon feels. Or so he thought. 

But watching you talk to his knights, flirt with his warriors, makes a green fire burn in his blood. You are  _ his.  _ “Lady (Y/N), come. I need your assistance.” Jon calls out, trying to remain outwardly calm.

 

_ I don't like the way he's looking at you _

_ I'm starting to think you want him too _

_ Am I crazy? Have I lost ya? _

_ Even though I know you love me, can't help it _

 

_ I turn my cheek, music up _

_ And I'm puffing my chest _

_ I'm getting red in the face _

_ You can call me obsessed _

_ It's not your fault that they hover _

_ I mean no disrespect _

_ It's my right to be hellish _

_ I still get jealous _

 

You glance back at Jon, then look to your companions and say something to them that causes them to erupt into boisterous laughter as you make your way to Jon. He glares at them but the men don’t notice, too busy staring at your ass as you walk away, swaying your hips just right as you move.

“Yes, my lord?” You stand in front of him demurely, your hands clasped before you, trying to look innocent and respectable. Jon growls low in his throat and pulls you to him for a very possessive,  _ very _ public kiss that makes you weak in the knees. 

“You’re mine. It’d be best for my men if you remember that.” It’s a hollow threat, you both know it, and you wink playfully at him, holding back a giggle.

“Oh, of course, absolutely. But don’t you know, Jon Snow? Jealousy’s this game we both love to play. You love getting me all riled up and jealous, and I love doing the same to you. The ending is breathtaking.” You pause to glance around, then grab the edges of his fur coat and pull him in for a quick kiss. “I’ll see you at supper, m’lord. I must go check on the wounded and the other men.” You turn away, then wave over your shoulder, leaving Jon frustrated and a bit confused.

 

_ 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful _

_ And everybody wants a taste _

_ That's why (that's why) _

_ I still get jealous _

 

_ 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful _

_ And everybody wants a taste _

_ That's why (that's why) _

_ I still get jealous _

 

_ I wish you didn't have to post it out _

_ I wish you'd save a little bit just for me _

_ Protective or possessive, yeah _

_ Call it passive or aggressive _

 

Jon moves among his men, talking to as many as he can, acutely aware of your presence across the row, but he doesn’t glance your way as he walks. A few of the women from the various houses come up to him, clearly hoping to catch his eye and his interest. They’re flashing their ample cleavage, and though Jon doesn’t actually intend on sleeping with any of them, he can feel your eyes on him, so he plays it up, flirting loudly. If jealously is the game you want to play, then by the gods, he’ll play. 

 

_ I turn my cheek, music up _

_ And I'm puffing my chest _

_ I'm getting red in the face _

_ You can call me obsessed _

_ It's not your fault that they hover _

_ I mean no disrespect _

_ It's my right to be hellish _

_ I still get jealous _

 

Eventually  the cooks are calling “Supper!” and everyone is gathering around the tables, waiting to be served. You’re seated beside Jon, taking over your place quickly, before any of the whores- sorry, women- can take it first.

You smirk victoriously at the women who actually look dejected at not sitting by Jon- did they really think they would?- though when he sends apologetic looks their way, you turn your glare on him. Jon just winks at you, then makes a “Let’s eat!” proclamation.

Everyone digs in and Jon leans over to you, whispering “Jealousy’s the name of the game, darling.” You want to be angry with him, but you really can’t because he’s right. So instead, you nod.

“Of course Jon. We’ll talk of it later.” You give him a falsely cordial smile, and his eyes glint with excitement for what’s to come.

 

_ 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful _

_ And everybody wants a taste _

_ That's why (that's why) _

_ I still get jealous _

 

Jon spends the rest of the night talking with his advisors and council over the dinner table, but he keeps an eye on you as you sit quietly beside him, interjecting some suggestions and alternatives occasionally.

By the time the men are ready to retire, a few of the candles and torches have burned down, and the rest are close. Jon expects you to be nodding off in your chair, but when he looks, he’s pleasantly surprised to see you as wide awake as any of the others there, though you’ve been quiet. He bids the men goodnight and takes your hand when you stand up, both of you taking your time with the walk to your shared tent.

 

_ 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful _

_ And everybody wants to taste _

_ That's why (that's why) _

_ I still get jealous _

 

_ You're the only one invited _

_ I said there's no one else for you _

_ 'Cause you know I get excited, yeah _

_ When you get jealous too _

 

Once inside the tent, Jon surprises you. He doesn’t go straight to tearing your clothes off. Instead, he wraps his arms around your waist from behind, holding you close. “I should marry you. Prove you’re mine once and for all.” He murmurs, pressing soft kisses to your neck. His words surprise you, and your body stiffens.

“Don’t jest about such things, Jon.” You admonish gently, trying to calm your aching heart. There’s no way he could actually marry you, you’re common, without anything to bring to the marriage.

Jon lets go of you and instead kneels in front of you, holding your hands in his and looking up at you earnestly. “I’m not jesting (Y/N). I’m deadly serious. I want you to be my wife, my one and only. We can have it happen however you wish. I just want you all to myself for eternity.” The sincerity and magnitude of  what he’s saying, what he’s offering, hits you and you find yourself kneeling as well, pulling Jon in for a passionate kiss. “Should I take that as a yes then?” He asks with a chuckle between kisses.

You nod, then begin tugging at his clothing, desperate to feel his skin beneath yours. Jon stands, pulling you with him, and helps you to remove the rest of his clothes, as well as yours. He stares for a moment, and he’s taking too long for your tastes, so you make the first move, pushing him on his back on the bed. He stares up at you with wide eyes, awed by your beauty and confidence cas you climb onto him and sheath his cock in your tight pussy, an action that elicits curses from his luscious mouth. 

As you slowly, teasingly, rock yourself on Jon’s cock, you lean down and suck a dark mark on his neck, a claim mark by any standards. “You are  _ mine _ , Jon Snow. By the old gods and the new, you belong to me.” You command hoarsely, and Jon nods in agreement before maneuvering you underneath him smoothly.

“You best remember (Y/N), you’re mine as well. Wolves don’t take to ownership well, unless it’s mutual.” He growls, his voice rugged and low, sending shocks of pleasure through your entire body.

“Always Jon. Always yours, always mine. Please fuck me Jon, I need you.” You’re pleading with him to move, and he obliges, fucking into you with determination, hitting deep and fast until you’re coming and screaming his name. Jon’s strokes get sloppy as he reaches his finish and he bites down on your shoulder to muffle is cries, leaving a mark. 

 

_ I turn my cheek, music up _

_ And I'm puffing my chest _

_ I'm getting red in the face _

_ You can call me obsessed _

_ It's not your fault that they hover _

_ I mean no disrespect _

_ It's my right to be hellish _

_ I still get jealous _

 

_ 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful _

_ And everybody wants a taste _

_ That's why (that's why) _

_ I still get jealous _

 

Seeing the mark fills Jon with a primal pride. “With any luck, the gods have heard our vows. I’m not sure when we can do a ceremonial union.” Jon’s apologetic, sad he can’t give you the extravagant event you deserve, but you brush him off and pull him down beside you to cuddle, exhaustion hitting you both as the orgasm high wears off.

“Don’t worry Jon. They know. Just make an announcement when we break our fast in the morning. It’ll be fine. I love you, and you love me as well. That’s all that matters.” You try to assure him, and apparently you succeed, because Jon smiles brilliantly at you and kisses your forehead. 

“Of course my love. For now, we must rest. I love you.” He pulls you close and you’re almost ready to fall asleep, but one little thought is nagging you.

“Don’t think that our marriage means I still won’t try to make you jealous.” You whisper into his ear, and a chuckle rumbles from his chest.

“I wouldn’t dream of it any other way.” He replies, holding you closer as you both drift off, happy, sated, and hopeful for a happy future.

 

 

_ 'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful _

_ And everybody wants a taste _

_ That's why (that's why) _

_ I still get jealous _

 

_ Oh (that's why) _

_ I still get jealous _

_ Oh (that's why) _

_ I still get jealous _


End file.
